Various power supply connectors have been proposed. Examples include the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,902. This patent relates to a power supply facility including a housing, a coupler device coupled to the housing with a cable, and having a number of prongs, another coupler device coupled to the housing with a cable and having a number of prongs, and a connecting device for selectively connecting the coupler devices together. For example, the connecting device includes dovetails or dovetail slots disposed on the coupler devices for connecting the coupler devices together. The two coupler devices include different numbers of prongs for plugging to computer facilities having different socket openings.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.